


Encore [Centre Stage]

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Stage Directions [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But enjoy reading!, Hansol is still done, M/M, Sequel to my other fic, Sorta Fluffy, This doesn't actually make a lot of sense, Yuta is still a Shakespeare enthusiast, sorta crack, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A rose, by any other name would smell just as sweet!"</p><p>"Why does it have to be a rose? I don't even like roses... It should be an orchid instead."</p><p>Time doesn't change some things but Hansol thinks that he doesn't really mind because things are great the way they are. </p><p>(Sequel to Curtain Call [The Final Act])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore [Centre Stage]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Embarrassed, Hansol tries to stop his drunk boyfriend from dancing on the bar counter, and fails miserably.

It wasn't often that Ji Hansol regretted his decisions, after all, he was a very meticulous person by nature and so he didn't find that he often left room for errors.

That day had been nothing different from any other. He'd left the house with a clear vision in mind of how he wanted the day to play out but Hansol was starting to learn that his fiancé's life goal might just be to throw a wrench into every carefully made plan in the most creative and conspicuous way humanly possible. 

Of course, every plan came with a set of variables; it might rain on a day that he'd planned to walk to work or the convenience store may just happen to be out of his favourite peach ice tea but those were all small alterations, easily fixed, barely creating a blip in his routine.

More than a variable, Nakamoto Yuta was a wild card. There was no way Hansol could plan for what he might do next, like he would check to weather forecast to see if rain was in the cards.

Yuta liked to do things with no prior warning and although he was bad at coming up with excuses for why later, Hansol always let him off the hook because he was no match for the younger mans adorable wide eyes and sheepish smile as he tried to stutter a coherent response.

When Yuta had originally brought up the idea of going out for drinks to celebrate his promotion, Hansol had shot him down without a second thought. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of his lover for finally finishing his residency, he really was but he'd also seen the disastrous outcome of a drunk Yuta one too many times in the past and he wasn't mentally prepared to babysit a 26 year old who liked to pretend he was still in highschool at best. 

But of course, like all of his best-laid plans, Hansol's will evaporated at the sight of his fiancé's indignant pout and his reasons for opposing the outing suddenly vanished in the stead of warm lips and well-placed fingers. 

It was truly a curse that although incredibly dense on occasion, Nakamoto Yuta had mastered the art of persuasion very early in their relationship and his parting smirk as he'd left for work that morning had been a clear indication that he was aware of his unconditional victory.

And Hansol couldn't even complain because he'd agreed willingly. 

•

Hansol really wished he hadn't agreed to this. 

The idea of 'going out for a few drinks' had sounded bad enough but Yuta had completely "forgotten" to mention that he'd invited Johnny and Taeil along as well.

(The first phrase that ran through Hansol's mind upon entering the bar and seeing them was 'Great, Collateral damage')

It had been automatically clear that they'd decided to start the party without him because Taeil was draped across Johnny's lap, presumably with his tongue down the latter's throat, though Hansol didn't care to confirm that theory and Yuta was perched on the bar, talking to nobody with large, exaggerated hand gestures.

"Yuta--" He called, making his way through the closely packed bodies towards the bar which housed his very-likely-inebriated fiancé. The younger boys head whipped from side to side for moment in confusion, as though he was trying to figure out where the call had come from before his eyes landed on Hansol and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Hansollie!~" he sang, holding his arms out as though he wanted a hug which made Hansol want to turn around and pretend that he was in no way associated with the Japanese doctor. 

Instead, he settled for ducking his head to hide the embarrassed expression that had likely overtaken his features and not stopping until he was at Yuta's side.

"You invited others?" It wasn't what he'd meant to say but it was as good a conversation starter as anything else seeing as he would likely be driving not one, but three very drunk adults home at the end of the night. 

"Of course!" Yuta sputtered, looking affronted at the fact his judgement had been questioned. He leaned forward towards Hansol with narrowed eyes, maybe to try and look intimidating but Hansol had to hold back a laugh as the younger lost his balance and almost tipped forward off the bar. 

"Just Johnny and Taeil?" He inquired, placing his hands on Yuta's shoulders to provide the steadying force that he knew the younger would never ask for.

"Just--? I think Jaejae was here but I lost him," and then he started laughing, cutting off anything else that he might have been about to say. [and Jaehyun was probably here somewhere, charming an unsuspecting stranger into buying him drinks so that he didn't have to spend any money himself.]

Hansol turned, observing the crowd to try and see if he could spot Jaehyun anywhere nearby (being tall had it's advantages) but he was quickly distracted by thin arms snaking their way around his neck in what was probably supposed to be an embrace but it felt more like a choke hold. 

"I love you," Yuta announced, as if it was supposed to be some grand proclamation and he hadn't been telling Hansol the exact same thing for the last five years every day without fail and despite the fact that he'd heard it a million times before, the words still brought a soft smile to Hansol's face.

"Also Jaejae punched the bouncer in the face," he continued with the same tone, Hansol's mind taking a second to register what exactly had been said before his jaw dropped and he turned in the (choke) hold Yuta had on him so he could assess the younger man's expression. There was no hint of a joke in the semi-serious expression Yuta sported and Hansol tried not to mentally calculate how much damage control he was going to have to do before the nights end.

"You wait here for a second, I'm gonna go and see if I can stop Jaehyun from getting into anymore trouble." Hansol instructed, watching Yuta nod in a way that meant he was most definitely not going to stay out of trouble.

The bar was crowded and neither Johnny or Taeil seemed interested in helping him so Hansol settled for venturing out onto the dance floor while looking over his shoulder every few seconds to ensure that Yuta didn't somehow accidently imbibe poison or ask to join Johnny and Taeil's makeout session.

As it turned out, Jaehyun wasn't in need of a babysitter. In fact, he seemed to be managing just fine on his own if the pretty Chinese boy he had pinned up against the wall was anything to go by. Hansol left him to his own devices as soon as he'd ascertained that the younger wasn't in danger of starting any fights and or doing something he'd regret tomorrow.

The second the music abruptly cut off, a feeling of dread washed over Hansol like a tidal wave and it was only amplified when a very recognisable voice with a slight accent rung out across the room. 

"A rose!" Yuta announced dramatically, "by any other name would smell just as sweet!" and if the voice hadn't confirmed it, the use of a Shakespeare quote left no room for doubt that his fiancé was currently standing on a table, dancing with very little coordination and not waiting for him to come back like he'd asked him to. 

"Why does it have to be a rose? I don't even like roses... It should be an orchid instead." The Japanese man muttered to himself with a frown, looking to the small crowd that had gathered around the table he was standing on as if they were he his audience.

"This quote doesn't really make sense-- Like, if Hansol was called Doyoung instead of Hansol, I don't think I could kiss him because the thought of kissing a rabbit is--" Hansol tried to block out the nonsensical conversation that Yuta was having with himself in favoure of reaching the table quickly and pulling his fiancé off of it. 

Only, Yuta didn't really seem to like that idea because the moment Hansol tried to grab his hand he stepped backwards, teetering unsteadily as his feet met air on the other side of the small table.

"Is it because I said I wouldn't kiss you? I didn't mean it, even if you looked like a bunny I'd still kiss you," Yuta pouted, crouching to stop himself from wobbling due to the increasingly strong pull of gravity as he watched Hansol with wide, unsure eyes. 

"You idiot," Hansol muttered, leaning against the table and pulling Yuta towards him, causing the younger to trip and fall forwards. 

"It's me who's not gonna be kissing you until you've brushed your teeth." He murmured into Yuta's ear, smirking at the betrayed look on the younger man's face as he pulled away.

"Hyuuuunnnggg" Yuta whined, climbing down from the table none too gracefully and draping himself across Hansol's shoulders in a skewed backhug, awkward because he had to stand on his toes which left Hansol supporting the majority of his weight. 

"Did you forget that you start work tomorrow? This was a really stupid idea." He flashed a smile at the younger over his shoulder before leading them towards the table Johnny and Taeil were still sitting at. 

"You love me though," Yuta replied with a smirk, to which Hansol already had a reply.

"Well one of us has got to because you're gonna hate yourself when your six am alarm goes off in four hours and you feel like death." 

It was obvious the minute the facts registered because Yuta's eyes widened and he looked like he might pass out at any second. Good thing they were sitting down.

"I think we should get home, Jae can look after himself from what I've seen."

Yuta was all too quick to agree Hansol found himself thankful that although embarrassing, things had eventually turned in his favour and they were able to leave without any major incidents

On the drive home, Hansol suddenly remembered a question that he'd wanted to ask at the bar. 

"Why orchids? I didn't think you liked them much." It was simple but Hansol remebered an offhand comment Yuta had made about disliking the flower in college because they made him feel sad. 

Yuta, who was dozing in and out of sleep with his head on Hansol's shoulder, muttered, his voice thick with sleep. "They're your favourites, you're my favourite-" 

And Hansol was reminded why he loved Nakamoto Yuta despite the fact that the Japanese boy threw his life out of balance at every turn.

Routine wasn't everything and Yuta provided all the missing pieces. In Hansol's story, Nakamoto Yuta was centre stage. The main character in a story for which he saw no end in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write Jaewin's story as well? I kind of have a plan for it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ~
> 
> Find me on twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
